Catnap
by homeplus
Summary: "What you're doing is called kidnapping you know!" "Well, if you had taken care of it better, it wouldn't wonder off! besides... i'm not taking a kid it's a cat for God's sake. it's more of a catnap" MxN
1. i'm not a cat person

Homeplus: Hello everyone! It's been a while! Anyways… enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm not a cat person."

"Of course you are! He even looks like you!"

"No."

"Look at him! He has the same hair color as you and the eyes too!"

"Get it away from me, Ruka."

"Come one, Natsume. Just pat him and I'm sure you'll love him!" Ruka insisted. He shoved the cat to Natsume's face. Natsume's eyes narrowed at it and the cat smirked at him. Natusme's eyebrow twitched.

"What kind of a cat smirks?!" Natsume was pissed. He could just throw that cat into the trash and leave it to die and he wouldn't feel guilty. "Why don't you take care of it? You love animals." He suggested.

"I already have so much pets!" Ruka exclaimed. "If I could, I would." He said with his sea blue eyes tearing up at the cat.

"Then leave it in a shelter of something." Nastume replied messing up his raven hair. He sat back to his swivel chair and went back to reading his manga. Ruka has on his bed and placed the cat on his lap and petted it. The cat purred and showed it's belly. Ruka rubbed the belly and it purred with contentment.

"I can't leave him in the shelter! Do you know what they do to lost cats in the shelter?!" Ruka asked. His tone was serious and horrified. The cat got scared of Ruka's voice and jumped out of his lap and ran under the bed.

"Great, Ruka. Now get it out from under my bed." Natsume said without looking away from his book. He didn't care. Some stupid person must have let the cat out or something then forgot about it and the cat went strolling to some places and forgot how to get back home. It's the owner's burden not his. Ruka heaved out a defeat side and crouched under the bed. The cat was far to the wall and was impossible for Ruka to reach.

"Here kitty, kitty." He called as he stretched out and arm. The cat hissed and threatened to scratch his arm. "A little help would be much appreciated." Ruka called. Natsume grunted. He put down his manga and crouched under the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What am I going to do, Hotaru?!"

"Don't cry on me, Mikan. You'll get all your snot on me." Hotaru replied coldly put she still patted Mikan's brunette hair. Mikan sulked on Hotaru's lap.

"But Nat could be out in the cold with no bed to sleep on!" She cried further. "What am I going to do?" She asked again tears just rolling out of here eyes. Hotaru patted her head and made her way to the desktop. "What are you doing?" Mikan asked in between sniffs while wiping her tears away. Hotaru did not reply. She opened the desktop and scanned through Mikan's files. Mikan sat next to her and gave the desktop a confused. Hotaru attached a picture of Nat, a male cat with raven hair and red blood eyes he was sitting comfortably on a couch with a bored look on his face, on the document; underneath the picture she typed in big font and bold letters: LOST CAT IF FOUND PLEASE CONTACT #1234567890 LOOK FOR MIKAN SAKURA.

"Print a hundred copies of that. Tomorrow we'll go out and look for your stupid cat." Hotaru ordered. Mikan beamed a cheeky, almost creepy, smile.

"THANK YOU!" Mikan screamed and was about to hug Hotaru but she dodged and Mikan went straight for the floor. "You're so mean Hotaru." Mikan whined as she rubbed her face. Mikan happily printed copies of the flyer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't think we'll get him out of there." Ruka sat up and gave out another defeated sigh. Natsume grunted with annoyance as he sat up.

"Fine. It can stay here for tonight. Tomorrow you go looking for it's owner." Natsume said and went back to his swivel chair.

"Ok then! Thank you so much!" Ruka said and was about to leave.

"Wait."

"Hm?"

"What do I feed it?" Natsume raised an eyebrow at him. Ruka gave it somethought.

"I think raw fish would be good." Ruka answered and left. Natsume saw him out and went straight to the kitchen.

"Stupid lost cat. Stupid idiot owner." Natsume murmured to himself as he rummaged the freezer for some fish.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Homeplus: Done! It's a little short and boring but please be patient and wait for the next chapters. Reviews please!


	2. have you seen this cat

"Have you seen this cat?" Hotaru monotonously random people. They just stared at her as if she was crazy. Mikan strolled off asking people. She spotted a blonde boy, the same age as her, his sea blue eyes stared at a white thing. She can't see exactly what it was. He was walking her way. _He's kinda cute. _What? Focus Hotaru. "Hey." She called. The blonde boy turned to her and gave her a confused look. Hotaru raised an eyebrow at him. He blushed and pointed at his face as if asking if she was calling him. Hotaru gave a nod and he blushed his way to her.

"Y-yes?" I asked. Now she could clearly see that he was carrying a rabbit. A bunny? Seriously? How manly can that be? She handed him a flyer.

"Have you seen this cat?" She asked. He shakingly took the flyer. Then his eyes bugged out when he saw this photo.

"Yes!" He said giving smiling at her. "My friend has him!" He said pointing at the picture as if it was the first time he saw it.

"Well, can we meet your friend?" She asked.

"Hotaru! Have you-" Mikan came running and stopped staring at the boy. Mikan gave a questioning look at Hotaru and pointed at him. "Who's this?" she asked.

"He said he knows where Nat is." Hotaru exaplined.

"I'm Ruka. Ruka Nogi. And yes, I know where your cat is. I can-"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Mikan cut him off with a hug. Ruka blushed red as a tomato while his rabbit struggled out of the hug. Hotaru mentally gave herself a facepalm. _Embrassing_ was all Hotaru could think of.

"U-uhm…" Ruka stuttered with embarrassment. He didn't know this girl but she's hugging him. _"She's so cute" _He thought. Hold up! No. no. no. "Uhm… Miss…" He called patting Mikan's back. Mikan blushed as she realized she was hugging him and backed away.

"Mikan. Mikan Sakura." The brunette held out a hand for him to shake. He stared at her hand then back to her then to her hand. "don't worry, it's just a handshake." She assured with a big smile. He shook her hand. "Call me Mikan. And this is Hotaru Imai. You can call her Hotaru" She introduced.

"Hey." Hotaru greeted. They shook hands. "This friend of yours?" she asked.

"Oh right!" Ruka recalled. "Unfortunately he's busy right now and there's no way to disturb him." He explained. Mikan frowned. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he'll get your number so he can contact you right away." He assured.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Mikan hugged him again. He blushed and this time his bunny was able to dodge the hug.

"Thank you very much, Nogi. We'll wait for your friends call." Hotaru thanked. Then she pried Mikan off of him.

"Ruka. You can call me Ruka." He smiled. Hotaru felt heat go up to her cheeks but shook it off. "I should go now. It's nice to meet you Mikan, Hotaru." He said and waved goodbye. They waved back.

"EEP!" Mikan shouted in excitement. "Come on Hotaru! Let's get something to eat!" she said dragging her. Hotaru smiled to herself seeing how happy her bestfriend was she just can't get Ruks's smile out of her head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sun peaked into Natsume's black curtains and his alarm went off. He grunted and reached for it. He slammed the thing and it gave out a hiss and scratched his arm.

"_What the?" _What kind of alarm would hiss and scratch at him. He quickly sat up and the cat hissed at him again. "Stupid cat!" he growled. They glared at each other. His crimson ones to the cat's blood red ones. RING! He grunted threw his red sheets on the floor and sat up. RING! He fished his phone out of his side table's drawer. RING! He rubbed his eyes and blinked twice before he could read who was calling. "Hey, Ruka." He greeted.

"_Hey, Natsume! Is the cat still alive?" _Ruka's voice was a little bit static.

"Yeah. But if this cat doesn't get picked up any sooner, It'll be dead by tonight!" Natsume answered glaring at the cat who never looked away from him.

"_Hehe. Seems like you're getting along with him. Don't worry I found his owner."_ Ruka informed with a chuckle.

"Thank God!" Natsume said and lay back to his bed.

"_I'll drop by later to give you the information. anyway I have to go. I'll see you later." _

"yeah. Later." Natsume hang up and put back his phone on the side table.

"Meow."

"What?" he growled. The cat smirked then made it's way to the kitchen. "Where are you?" He sighed and followed the cat.

The cat sat infront of the fridge. He stared at Natsume then back to the fridge. Natsume messed up his hair with annoyance then opened the fridge. The cat stood up with pouncing stance, his tail wagging and licked his lips. Natsume smiled and thought it was actually cute. He got a piece of fish and placed it on the table. The cat jumped on the table and wagged its tail and started eating. Natsume got some cereal and milk out of the fridge and joined the cat. They ate breakfast peacefully. He checked the wall clock and it was almost noon. The day went on normally with the occasionally glare fight with the cat.

"I'm running out of fish you know." He said as he watched the cat eat. DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! "I'm coming! I'm coming!" He shouted. He rushed to the door and it was Ruka annoying the hell out of him. "Can't you ring the doorbell like a normal person?" He was angry.

"hehe. Sorry." Was Ruka's smart reply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikan paced around the room. She kept staring at her phone and biting her nials.

"Will you stop that and sit down?" Hotaru asked. She was tired of watching her go around the room. "Honestly, earlier you were so happy and now you're like this." She explained. Mikan sat down beside Hotaru and looked at her with worried eyes.

"You think he'll give it to his friend? What if they've changed their minds and won't give Nat back?" Mikan said agitated. She played with her phone.

"Will you just relax? I'm sure he'll give it." Hotaru assured. "And besides your cat is annoying as hell. No one except you would like it." She added. Mikan pouted.

RING!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Homeplus: Cliffhanger! Don't you just love cliffhangers? Hihi! Reviews please!


	3. well you seem to be in a good mood today

"Well you seem to be in a good mood today." Ruka said as he watched Natsume threw paper balls in the trash.

"You could say that." Natsume answered throwing another ball.

"Meow!" the cat came through the small crack of Natsume's bedroom door. He lazy walked to the side of the bed, sat there and starts licking its fur.

"Wha-I thought you gave him back?" Ruka asked picking up the cat. The cat stared at him boredly.

"That's not important. What's important is that I found a solution to my problem." Natsume said throwing another ball.

"And that is?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

RING!

Mikan almost dropped her phone as she stood up with excitement. She checked the screen and showed an unregistered number. "You think it's him?" Mikan asked showing Hotaru the screen. RING!

"Answer it!" Hotaru exclaimed. She can't believe how idiotic her friend is. Mikan scrambled and pressed "answer".

"Hello?" Mikan started biting her nails.

"Hello." The voice sounded annoyed and cold. The caller must've been annoyed cause she made him wait. "Is this Mikan Sakura?" he asked. She called hear some murmuring. It seems like the caller is with someone and is bugging him.

"Y-yes, this is she." Mikan answered as she sat back down to her seat and continued with the nail biting. Hotaru would constantly slap her hand so she'll stop biting but she can't stop she's just nervous.

"I have your cat." He said as a matter-factly.

"Really? Thank you so much!" Mikan stoped with the nail biting and started shaking Hotaru and she looked like she would scream anytime. "Uhuh. Wait a moment please." Mikan ran around the room looking for some pen and paper. "Ok. Uhuh. Sure." She said pacing the room and scribbling down on the paper. "Thank you so much! I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you!" Mikan could thank the caller a thousand times. She hung up and started jumping.

"Will you calm down?" Hotaru asked. Mikan excitedly sat beside Hotaru. "What did he say?" she asked Mikan. Mikan had a big grin on her face.

"He told me to meet him at a café near the park tomorrow at 12 noon." Mikan informed with her smile not leaving her face.

"Did he say who he was?"

"Uhuh. His name is Natsume Hyuuga."

11:50

"I'M LATE!" Mikan screamed as she ran around her room in her bath towel. She picked whatever shirt and skirt that were on top of her pile of clothes. She picked up some socks and almost fell over when she wore them. She grabbed her door keys and dashed out of her apartment. She ran like crazy. As she rounded at a corner she bumped into someone and she fell on the ground. "Ouch. Ouch. Ouch." She said rubbing her butt.

"Watch it, polka." A man said as she notices someone pass by her. She looked up and turned to watch the guy walk away. She can't really tell who he was cause he had the hood of his jacket up. She processed what the guy just said.

"PERVERT!" she screamed at the retreating figure. She was sure that the guy didn't hear her but she screamed anyways. She dusted off her skirt. She was about to run then she realized something. _"Damn! Wrong way!"_ she mentally slapped herself and ran into the other direction.

12:00

DING!

The café bell rang as she pushed the door open. She looked around the store. _"Red shirt. Red shirt. Red shirt." _She thought to herself.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. Table for?" A girl with long black hair and dark blue eyes asked. She was clearly a café staff. She was wearing the uniform shirt, a pair of jeans, and an apron that has "Café" written on it. (AN: can't think of a cool name for a café) "Ma'am?" she called.

"Uhm… I… uhm…"

"Are you with someone?" The waitress supplied.

"Yes!" Mikan said and walked away in embarrassment. She nervously scanned the store. At the corner booth she noticed a guy, his back facing her, with raven hair she walked towards him and noticed that he was wearing a red shirt. _"Red shirt!" _she thought excitedly. He was reading a manga so she really can't see his face. She inhaled deeply to get some courage and walked towards him. "Excuse me?" she called tapping the guy on the shoulder. He looked up to her with a raised eyebrow and she blushed out of embarrassment. His crimson orbs stared at her hazel ones. An awkward silence fell upon them.

"What?" He asked coldly.

"What?" Mikan asked. She was lost in his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Mikan asked pointing at herself. She can't think straight. This guy was HOT! His messed up raven hair complimented his cold looking crimson eyes. His stoic expression matched him perfectly. And his body was well built.

"Are you crazy?"

"Me? Crazy? No!" Mikan tarted biting her nails again. "I was… uhm… wondering if you're…" Mikan was reading the paper she scribbled on but realized it was upside down. She flipped the paper. "Natsume Hyuuga." She read.

"You're Mikan Sakura?" He asked reading a small piece of paper. Mikan nodded furiously. "Hey, polka." He greeted going back into reading his manga. Mikan blushed harder but this time it was because of anger.

"It was you!" She accusingly pointed a finger at him. She noticed the black hoodie beside him. "Pervert!" she screamed. Everyone turned to look at her. Natusme's eye twitched. He slammed his manga down on the table and pulled her to sit down.

"Will you be quiet!" he whispered. Mikan stuck her tongue out at him. His eye twitched again. "Annoying idiot." He said to himself.

"What was that?" Mikan asked. He ignored her. "Where's Nat?" Mikan demanded.

"Who?"

"My cat. His name is Nat." she said folding her arms in front of her chest.

"That's a stupid name." He smirked.

"You're name's more stupid." She said as come back.

"Idiot."

"Jerk."

"Polkadots."

"Where's my cat?!" Mikan could just punch this guy in the face if only he didn't have her cat.

"Relax. He's here." He said sipping some of his tea.

"Can I have him then?" she asked.

"What's in it for me?" He asked with his elbows rested on the table and his fingers laced. He gave her a mischievous smile.

"Anything. Just give me my cat back." Mikan answered without thinking.

"Anything?"

"Yes. Yes. I'll do whatever you want."

"You better be careful of what you say, little girl." He said. His eyes were twinkling mischievously.

"Yeah. Yeah." She said dismissingly as she leaned back to her chair.

"Be my girlfriend." He said frankly. Mikan almost slipped out of her chair.

"What?!" she asked blushing.

"Don't think of yourself highly, little girl. I just need someone to pretend to be my girlfriend for a few weeks." He informed as she sipped his tea.

"Why don't you just get a real girlfriend then break up with her!" Mikan asked. "And why me?" She added. Now she was just confused.

"Because. Breaking up involves crying, begging, and what not." He said with an annoyed tone as if remembering all the times he broke up with someone. "And you just told me you'd do anything to get your cat back." He said.

"No! I won't agree to that deal!" Mikan said with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Well… ok then. Thankfully Nat and I are getting along fine." He said with a smirk.

"Give me my cat back!" she threatened.

"Be my fake girlfriend and you'll get your cat back." He wouldn't budge.

"What you're doing is called kidnapping you know!" Mikan said pointing an accusing finger at him. She was furious.

"Well, if you had taken care of it better, it wouldn't wonder off! Besides... I'm not taking a kid it's a cat for God's sake. It's more of a catnap" He answered. Mikan's face was red with anger.

"Alright fine! I'll do it!" She gave up.

"Good. You'll get your cat back in two weeks." He informed.

"You're taking him hostage?" She was shocked. _"The nerve of this guy!" _was all she could do. He packed his things and put on his hoodie back on. He stood up.

"It's more of a leverage." He said plainly and left. Mikan was left there dumbfounded.

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_ she thought and cried internally.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A fake girlfriend?!" Ruka was shocked. This idea was crazy even for his friend. "Are you crazy?" He scolded.

"Yes! My parents are making me crazy!" Natsume messed up his raven hair. "Do you have a better idea?" He sarcastically asked. Ruka remained quiet as he watched his best friend go mad.

"Do you know what consequences this idea of your can have?" Ruka asked as he paced around the room. It was Natume's turn to watch his friend. "What if your parents find out?"

"Then we'll say it was just a joke and move on."

"What if she suddenly backs out?"

"That's why I have her cat."

"What if…"

"What if?"

"What if you fall in love with each other?" He asked seriously. Natsume raised an eyebrow and started laughing at him.

"Impossible! Look, she hates my guts and she's not my type. There's no way we'd end up liking each other." Natsume said plainly.

"You never know." Was Ruka's last words to his friend before he went back home. That left Natsume thinking.

"Nope. Not happening." He said to himself and went to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Homeplus: Done! Whatcha guys think?


End file.
